


Sparks in the Sky

by Gelsey



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack shows Elizabeth the secrets of the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007.

They were beautiful, those sparks of white light that glittered in the dark canopy of the sky. However, they made no sense to Elizabeth, beyond their beauty, seeming so random and adrift.

She heard a faint scuff of feet on the deck behind her, and Jack came over. Deeply tanned arms wrapped around her, pulling her against a warm chest.

As if he knew what she’d been thinking, he started to talk quietly, voice lilting in that exotic accent of his as he pointed to a pattern, telling her some outrageous story that turned the sparks into stars with meaning.

“And that one there, luv, is the North Star … find her and ye’ll never be lost.”


End file.
